1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic packages. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a submount assembly for an optoelectronic package of a communications module that assists in providing a low inductance electrical data path for an optical transmitter or receiver of the package.
2. The Related Technology
Specified Multi-Source Agreements (“MSAs”) govern various aspects of data-containing optical signals that are both transmitted and received by communication modules, such as optical transceiver modules (“transceivers”), which are typically employed in high-speed communications networks. One aspect related to certain MSAs is the differential nature of electrical data signals that contain data for transmission or reception by components of the transceiver. In general, data carried to, from, or within the transceiver are often transmitted via dual data paths. The dual data paths operate as differential data paths, wherein one data path operates as the inverse of the other. For example, a logical “1” to be carried will be represented on a first of the dual data paths as a relatively high value, while on the second data path it is represented as a relatively low value. Correspondingly, a logical “0” would be inversely represented as a relatively low value on the first data path and a relatively high value on the second data path. This enables digital interpretation of a logical “1” or “0” in the context of differential data paths by defining a particular relationship between the two data paths as signifying either a “1” or a “0” and then interpreting the received signal accordingly.
Typical transceiver designs include a single differential transmit data pathway including dual transmit data lines, and a single differential receive data pathway including dual receive data lines. When the transceiver is received by a host device, these differential transmit and receive data pathways operably connect with corresponding data pathways of the host so as to enable the transmission and reception of the data signals carried by the differential transmit and receive data paths to flow between the transceiver and the host.
As data rates increase within communication networks, solutions are constantly being sought to accommodate such rates while at the same time maintaining the integrity of the data signal. One aspect in maintaining data signal integrity includes maintaining signal inductance within acceptable levels. However, as data rates continue to rise and transceiver designs evolve to follow suit, the maintenance of signal line inductance below excessive limits becomes more challenging. Correspondingly, a need exists in the art for an optoelectronic device having a design that is capable of transferring data signals at prevailing data rates while assisting to maintain signal line inductance within acceptable levels.